villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucy Wyman
Lucy "Tom-Tom" Wyman is the main antagonist in 13 Going on 30. She was portrayed by Judy Greer, while her younger self portrayed by Alexandra Kyle. Personality Lucy is seen to be very snarky, sarcastic and pretentious. She is often seen as the archetypal "high school mean girl" who hurts people's feelings to get her way. She often sees herself as superior to other people who have lower class, uglier features or less fame than her. Lucy can also be very manipulative—she lies constantly and paints a rosy picture for people when she wants to get her way. Appearance Lucy is fair-skinned, with blonde hair and a round face. She has blue eyes and narrow eyebrows. Lucy wears many outfits over the course of the movie, but her most notable one is the one she wore during Jenna's 13th birthday party (and the one that got ruined when Jenna knocked her drink on it). This included a cotton hot pink sleeveless top accented by a velvet belt, a ruffled floral-patterned skirt of bright colors (and matching scarf tied around her neck), hot pink lace leggings, sky-blue socks, pink-and-white Converse sneakers, and a gold necklace with a heart-shaped pendant. Additionally, her hair was styled in a high-side ponytail binded by a pink flower. Biography Lucy starts off in 1987 as 13-year-old "Tom-Tom", leader of the uber-clique "The Six Chicks". Coming across as condescending and snide, she is first seen walking down the school corridor arrogantly with the other Six Chicks towards Jenna. She verbally bullies (and drives away) Matt, then talks to Jenna, whose 13th birthday was that day, about not being able to attend her birthday party and tricks her into doing her homework for her. At the party, Tom-Tom shows up at Jenna's door, walking past her and throwing her denim jacket on Jenna's hands. Soon after, three jocks arrive at the party. Downstairs, in the basement, Matt dances to one of his records while Tom-Tom and the other guests watch in bemusement. Tom-Tom removes Matt's tape and puts in her own mixtape, and Matt goes upstairs. In the meantime, she suggests the girls play "Seven Minutes in Heaven", letting Jenna go first. She blindfolds Jenna and leads her to a closet (telling her that Chris Grandy wants to get in there with her), and asks her where her homework is. After shutting the door on Jenna, she and the other guests take the homework, party food and drinks and rush upstairs. Matt returns downstairs, and Tom-Tom sends him to the closet. 17 years after these events took place, in what is revealed as an alternate-reality, Tom-Tom, now known as Lucy Wyman after her nose job, is now Jenna's best friend and closest colleague at Poise Magazine. She is first seen yelling over the phone and begging 30-year-old Jenna to get in the car. Inside the car, we see that Lucy has become a bit nicer, but still sarcastic and firm. Inside the Poise meeting room, due to Jenna's unknowingness of the events that took place over 17 years, she tells the staff that Jenna is hungover. Jenna does not realize that Lucy is Tom-Tom until she sees her high-school yearbook with Matt. He reveals that Tom-Tom got a lot of plastic surgery and is now Lucy Wyman. Knowing this, she calls on Lucy as "Tom-Tom" at the Poise corporate party that night, much to her surprise. Later, at a bar, Lucy and Jenna toast to being attractive, 30-year-old successful women. Lucy informs Jenna of a man checking her out. Jenna walks past the man and towards a 13-year-old boy, and begins flirting with him, since she is actually 13 at heart. Lucy, however, thinks she's just drunk on daiquiris. Outside the bar, they run into Alex Carlson, professional hockey player and Jenna's boyfriend. Lucy tells her to "play some games" at Alex's apartment, but Jenna doesn't realize this is an innuendo. Later, at Poise, Jenna and Lucy's boss, Richard, informs the Poise staff that they have to revamp the magazine design. Lucy isn't thrilled about the idea, but Jenna speaks up and says that it'll be fun, much to Lucy's annoyance. Later, Jenna overhears Lucy's conversation with a colleague. Lucy expresses her frustration of having to deal with Jenna's "act", and reveals Jenna fired a secretary she stole ideas from. She then says that she'll do her own presentation of the Poise redesign and let Jenna "fall on her ass". Later, Jenna joins Lucy in a descending elevator at Poise, where she tells Jenna in a rose-tinted tone that she's decided to go ahead with her own plan. Jenna tells her she'll do the same thing, which shocks her. Lucy's presentation of making Poise an over-chic, "fashion suicide" magazine ends in disaster. Richard despises the idea, and Lucy, enraged, knocks bags and packages off secretary desks on her way out of the conference room. In the meantime, Jenna's presentation is a huge success, which frustrates Lucy even more. Lucy sneaks into Jenna's office and goes through her drawers, finding an envelope from Sparkle, Poise's rival magazine. She opens it, and calls Sparkle. Later, Matt shows up at Jenna's office, only to find Lucy, who lies about what Jenna decided to do about the pictures, and gets his signature to disclose the pictures to Sparkle, though she claims it's for Poise. The next day, Richard reveals to Jenna that Lucy took her ideas to Sparkle and is now their new editor-in-chief. When Jenna confronts her about this, she simply shows Jenna that she's been the culprit responsible for Sparkle's success. Lucy packs up her office and tells Jenna she's told Matt a few things as well. As Jenna heads to Matt's wedding and ultimately reverts her future, she is seen in her home's closet at age 13. Removing Tom-Tom's scarf and looking around, she smiles. Tom-Tom walks upstairs, once again telling Matt that Jenna's waiting in the closet. As he enters, Jenna tackles and kisses him. Tom-Tom comes back down, forgetting her scarf. This time, though, Jenna is harsh with her, saying, "You can be the pot and kettle all by yourself from now on, biotch!", and knocking her drink all over her. This leaves Tom-Tom hurt and defeated. It is unknown what happens to her after this, but it is safe to imply that the other Six Chicks abandoned her and she became a loner because of her bad attitude. Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Kids Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Teenagers Category:Leader Category:Liars